Beach it up!
by But I'm No Mercury
Summary: <html><head></head>Honestly, Rocky's been a hormonal mess since she realized how cute her friend was. Rocky x Cece oneshot</html>


**A/N: my next story, also about shake it up! Since the last was so depressing, I think this will be more…. Well, less depressing :D also Rocky's pretty hormonal in this around a certain red head.**

**Rocky's POV**

It was a hot day, a _**VERY**_ hot day in Chicago soo we (Ty, Deuce, Cece, Tinka,) are headed to the beach! Fun right… WRONG, why oh you'll see why. Anyway I was in Cece's room waiting for her to come out, cause she takes so darn long when finally she emerged from the bathroom.

"Well, how do I look, cute right?" Cece said showing off her white and black polka dot bikini like top and bottom.

" So HOT! " Rocky thought to herself, hey she's fourteen and her friend (who she also likes) is lookin' pretty good right now and might I mention she also had been filling out pretty well as of late? Honestly, Rocky's been a hormonal mess since she realized how cute her friend was.

"Rocky. ROCKY! _**ROCKY!" **_Cece screamed bringing me back to reality, my face flushed in embarrassment

"OH! Uh, um….you look awesome Ceece."

Cece then started to feel my face "God Rocks your face is hot! You sure you wanna go to the beach?" Cece said with a concerned look with her head cocked to the side. My face got redder by the contact, and she looked really cute with her head like that.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need some water, I mean its really hot and all." I say not knowing what else to her without going speechless.

"Yo, you guys ready!" Ty shouts into the room

"yea." me and Cece say simultaneously

_/ AT THE BEACH_

"Finally we're here!" Ty said with relief, pretty much all of us felt the same cause DEUCE decided it would be cool to play his freaky reggae music that creeped us all out.

"You know what! I'll just go share my music with that hot girl over there. HEY YOU!" Deuce called as he ran out.

I also just noticed I was now in here alone, so I got out and walked until I saw… Cece on her stomach, with her sun glasses on, sun radiating and bouncing in her red hair, which to me was like seeing a goddess on the beach, and GOD do I hate hormones.

"Oh, hey Rocks didn't see ya there anyway, you mind putting this lotion on my back?" Cece asked an innocent smile on those (very kissable right now.) lips

_Killmekillmekillme, _Rocky Blue repeated in her head as she stood frozen at the red head's question

"Um Rocky….Dude are you sure your okay?" Cece asked once again sending me back to reality, well as close to being real as this is.

"What, no I'm okay. Uh, just give me the bottle!" I took it from her hands put some on mine and started rubbing my face was red hot, but other than that I was doing good until-

"_ummmm that feels soooo good!" _Cece moaned quite loudly much to my dismay, because the more she moaned the less self control and sanity remained in my body. I don't know how many times she moaned, but I started to feel this burning in my…. yeah, so I know I had to hurry

"I think that's good enough!" I say my voice squeaking on "enough". I run strait into the bathroom stall and tried to compose myself. _damn this is bad really bad_ I think to myself I barely swear, so when I do you know something's bad

I walk out of the bathroom to see Deuce walking by with a bunch mustard and something else I don't recognize.

"what the heck happened to you?" I ask curious of his response

"well that girl I was talking to squirted mustard and I think peanut butter in my hair and told me not to damage the forth wall.." he says and I make one of my many facial expressions at him wondering where the heck that chick got mustard AND peanut butter.

"So after that I went to find Ty to play a little catch, then Tinka was like, Oh Ty can I play I vas a master at zis game in de homeland." He said with me smiling at his Tinka impression which was, actually pretty good

"Good Tinka impression." I say he smiles and says,

"Really? I've been working on it since Ty and her started dating and- that's not important right now, ehem, anyway so, Ty of course says yes and lets Tinka have the ball first, so she throws it sooooo hard that I tumble backwards into a hot dog cart, and got more mustard in my hair and headphones, can you believe that?" Deuce says vividly describing what happened.

"Ummmm cool, I guess?" I say not knowing how to comment.

"cool, that's all you have to say is **COOL!" **Deuce says annoyed.

That's when Cece comes over and says,

"Gosh I've been looking everywhere for you!, OMG what happened to Deuce!" Cece said now laughing holding her sides.

"UGH!" Deuce says frustrated and storms off

"Anyway, what's wrong with you today Rocky, you've been acting weird, well weirder than usual lately, staring at me weird, your face is always heating up, I can only come up with one explanation…." Cece stated. _oh no she knows she has to no, well better now then letting it go on _I think.

"Yes…. Its all clear know your in love with…. DEUCE, oh I shouda saw this coming, I mean your perfect for each other-" she said only to be cut off by my lips. I don't know where the sudden boldness came from, but when she mentioned my recent behavior, I figured what else do I have to lose?

Plus, oh MY GOSH she's kissing back and OMG her tongues in my mouth! I melted in her arms as she pressed her body harder against mine. I thought I should take some control so our tongues fought for dominance earning a small moan from Cece, and suddenly she pulled away and I squeak a little at the loss of heat.

I stared into her eyes and watched as her face showed she was trying to process what just happened, heck I'm still trying to process what just happened when she leaned slowly over and kissed me again. This time softer more passionate and loving. She pulled away again and she smiled saying,

"Well damn, I hope you don't love Deuce, cause he's gonna have some tough competition, cause I think I love you. No I DO love you Rocky." she says the smile never leaving her mouth

" Your right, good thing I love you to, Cece" I say a similar smile on my face I kiss her again it was good until.

" God, FINNALY! I was about to make you kiss myself!" Ty shouts smiling Tinka giving me a thumbs up.

"Shut up Ty." I say as I kiss Cece again

**A/N god finally done, that took forever, I mean I had the idea in my head, but writing it and turning it into a story took awhile. Any way hope you liked it ! :D**

**ParaWhore**

**OUT**

**J**


End file.
